Tallstar's regrets
by Tallstar07
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does*

* * *

><p>Tallstar's regrets<p>

I know that I've made alot of mistakes in my life, making bad choices, but this is far worse than waking up one morning with no fresh kill on the pile, even worser than having to fight to protect what you know to be right. Anyways, this story is about one such descision, I've always hoped it was the right one, but deep down I know I made a mistake. My clan could have been destoryed because of it. I hope this story helps to understand my descision a little bit better.

Everybody knows that i've always been a proud leader, and forming alliances with other clans the best I could. But I would still defend my clan, even from my closest allies. I fought feriously to protect my clan, the cats that I had grown to love over the years. This is my story, from the worst descisions in life, to the best descisions. I'm gonna start with the time when Brokenstar brought Shadowclan to drive us away, and the time when Fireheart and Graystripe came to rescue us, to the battle with Bloodclan, then the great journey, and the last part I'll talk about is the last descision I made as leader, the descision I've struggled with for so long trying to figure out if it was the right one. And the one that nearly destoryed Windclan...

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short! Well, I'll TRY to make the next chapter longer! Please hit the 'review button' i'd appreciate it, critizim is welcome, please, no flames! If you flame this story, Brokenstar will come and chase you away, hehe, have a nice day and don't forget to review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does*

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

I was lying in my den, it was dawn, the sun was just coming above the horizon. I got to my paws and was about to head out into the cool gentle wind, but one call stopped me in my tracks, it was the voice of Mudclaw who was taking watch on the clan. I froze, almost couldn't move when I heard him. "Shadowclan are invading!" Quickly, I hurried out of my den, and sure enough, Brokenstar was leading a whole bunch of Shadowclan warriors, into the camp.

"Shadowclan, attack!" He said to his clanmates, and then battling broke out. Scarlet was spread all over the ground as I quickly jumped away from the cat I was battling against, Blackfoot, as I remembered his name being. I looked nervously around the clearing, and then to my horror I noticed that we were losing!

"We need to retreat!" I heard my deputy say.

But then Mudclaw spoke up before I could say anything. "No! We can't! We must fight!"

I only had to think a second before I realized that Deadfoot, my deputy, was right. We didn't stand a chance against them! "Mudclaw, he's right. We must leave now." Then I yowled the command loud enough so I could be heard over the battling cats. "Windclan, retreat!"

I watched as the kits, queens and elders made it out first, then the medicine cat, warriors, and apprentices, I stayed behind so I could go last.

"Tallstar, wherever you go, I will find you." Brokenstar growled.

I hissed, then followed my clan out of camp, and away from clan territory.

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

We had made it to where we would be settling. It was a tunnel, underneath the thunderpath. It had been a moon or later since Shadowclan drove us away from our home. We were all skinny by the time that Graystripe and Fireheart found us. "We were expecting Shadowclan." I informed them, after making sure they weren't from our enemy clan. After several moments of talking, and the information about Riverclan being poor hunters, we agreed to go back with them when they had told us that Brokenstar had been driven away. So we walked back to the clans territories, even having stayed a night with Ravenpaw and Barley in their barn. Then the next day we made it back home.

* * *

><p>These two stories represent two of my better moments as leader. I was able to safely lead my clan away from the territory when it mattered, and then was able to return back safetly. I think that Fireheart would make a great deputy if Bluestar ever chose him, sure he's a kittypet, but Windclan owes Thunderclan for their help.<p>

* * *

><p>*Thanks for reading! Please review now!*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does*_

_I apologize for the really, really long wait. I had writer's block for this story for so long. Also, I'm thinking about working on some of my older stories. I'm still kinda suffering from writer's block, so this chapter may not be all that good. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know. I could use alot of ideas for this one. _

* * *

><p>Betrayal<p>

I was sitting on the great oak, waiting for the gathering to start. The full moon was high overhead. The gathering was going just fine, with news of new kits, new apprentices, new warriors, maybe a fox or two or a badger. That's when Nightstar stood up. His fur was bristled, as he glanced around the cats gathered below, his eyes were full of anger as he glanced over at Bluestar. "We have a traitor among us tonight." He hissed, his voice cold. "Brokenstar is not living the life of a rogue, cause somebody, in this clearing is sheltering him." A growl escaped his throat, as he flicked his tail. "Bluestar is sheltering that traiterous enemy!"

I was shocked for a moment, waiting for the gasps to die down, then I got to my paws and stalked over to Bluestar, standing nose to nose with her. "You are sheltering him?" I hissed. "Have you forgotten what he's done to us?"

Bluestar met my gaze evenly. "No, Tallstar. I haven't forgot, but he won't be a problem now that he's been blinded."

"KIll him then!" Nightstar growled.

Crookedstar listened in silence, then walked up to stand beside Bluestar.

Bluestar shook her head, glaring at Nightstar. "You cannot tell me what to do." She hissed.

I growled at her. "If you insist on keeping him alive, you can expect trouble from WindClan."

"ShadowClan too," he hissed.

I narrowed my eyes at Bluestar, then jumped off the Great Oak, and signaled with my tail for my clan to follow me.

* * *

><p>Then I led my clan, along with Nightstar and ShadowClan, to fight ThunderClan and try to kill Brokenstar. But it seemed that ThunderClan and RiverClan formed an alliance together, so we fought anyways, but we ended up having to retreat. That's one of my worst descisions. I shouldn't have led my clan to attack another clan. But it felt like she betrayed me, she betrayed our friendship by sheltering that...that traitorous excuse for a cat. I was too blinded by anger to think straight, so I attacked without thinking. By the way, if you think this descision was bad, you haven't heard nothing yet. Make yourself comfortable, cause I have a few more stories to tell.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review please! If you noticed a few mistakes, tell me, and i'll <strong>TRY <strong>to fix them. So I'm not good with description, and i'm not good with fighting scenes, as you all have probley noticed. I'm trying to work out the next chapter in my head, after this one, I think the next one should be about when Bluestar went crazy and blamed Tallstar for stealing rabbits, and declared war on WindClan, yes? no? mayby? Well, we'll see. I'll just submit this story and wait for reviews, so...hit the button and review please! You know you want to._


End file.
